


Episode 10 Celebrating Love aka Winston and Ally's Bachelor Parties

by katBr



Series: Season Six [10]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 06, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katBr/pseuds/katBr
Summary: Winston and Ally have picked their best man, and maid of honor. All that's left now, is a Bachelor Party. A surprise guest and laughter abounds, when they are together.





	Episode 10 Celebrating Love aka Winston and Ally's Bachelor Parties

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little shorter. But I write to a natural end, and in this case, it was a little shorter, than my normal. By the way, I do not have a beta, so I apologize for errors that may be, in any of my stories. I am still new, at all of this.

Ally: So did you ask him?  
Winston: Yeah.  
Ally: And how did that go?  
Cut to Winston asking Nick to be his best man.  
Winston: You know I'm getting married man.  
Nick: I know, crazy. Right? Ally is so much hotter than I thought you would get.  
Winston: You and me both.  
They laugh. Nick laughs a bit too hard. Winston stares at him, unhappy.  
Nick: I'm sorry man. Way to go.  
Winston starts to get emotional.  
Nick: You alright man?  
Winston: I, you are my best friend, I can't imagine you not being in my life.....  
Nick: Am I going somewhere?  
He looks around.  
Winston: No, I was just thinking about asking you to be my best man.  
Nick getting chocked up.  
Nick: Me, really?  
Winston getting chocked up.  
Winston: Yeah, man. Who else?  
They hug, wiping their tears.  
Winston: He said he was fine with it.  
Ally: That's good, babe.  
Winston: Yeah. So your sister is on board, being your Maid of Honor?  
Ally: Yeah. Although, she may not know what that is......  
Winston: Anyway.....Now, I just need to ask my groomsmen.

Schmidt and Cece's House  
Nick: So as best man, I am in charge of the bachelor party.  
Schmidt: Yeah, I just don't know. With Winnie and Cece, I don't think I can go.  
Cece: It's just one night babe. A couple hours.  
Schmidt: Are you sure?  
Cece: Go, and have a good time.  
They kiss.

Later that day at the loft  
Cece walks in with Winnie. The living room is empty.  
Cece: Winston!  
Winston: Heeeyy! How's my namesake?  
He picks up Winnie.  
Cece: What's up? You were very mysterious on the phone.  
Winston: Well, as you know, I am about to be a married man.  
Cece: I'm not going to run away with you.  
Winston: Psh, you wish.  
Cece shoots him a look.  
Winston: Like I was saying. And because I am getting married, I need some groomsmen.  
Cece: You need me to talk to Schmidt?  
Winston: Naw, that's not.....I mean, I was wondering if you would be one of my groomsmen.  
Cece: Me, really?  
Winston: Yeah, you asked me to stand up with you, and I wouldn't have it any other way.  
Cece: Of course!  
They hug.

Saturday night, bachelor night  
Schmidt and Cece's House  
Schmidt: I hate that you can't go out with the girls.  
Cece: Babe, don't worry about it. The girls are coming over here, we are going to order out and have a few drinks. It's going to be fun.  
They kiss. Winnie cries.  
Schmidt: I'll go.  
Knock Knock  
Jess: Hey!  
Cece: Hey!  
Jess: So Nick and Reagan are coming with the food.  
Cece: Sounds good.  
They move into the living room.  
Schmidt comes into the living room as Winston and Ally walk in.  
Schmidt: Hey!  
Winston: What's up? Winnie in the house.  
Ally: Hi!  
Jess: Ally, so where's Leslie?  
Ally: Well, I told Leslie that we were going to have a girls night. So she went to Vegas.  
Jess: Really? Did you tell her, we were going to Vegas?  
Ally: No.  
Winston: That dumped out sewing kit.  
Ally shoots him a look.  
Winston: She's great.  
Cece: So, what's the plan for the night?  
Winston: I don't know, they won't tell me anything.  
Schmidt: That's right.  
Nick and Reagan walk in.  
Nick: The bachelor can know nothing.  
Cece, Jess: Hey!  
Reagan: Food's here!  
Nick: Alright guys, ready?  
The guys all say "Bachelor party!"  
They kiss and hug their ladies, then leave.  
Cece: Alright ladies. Let's dig in. Drinks are in the kitchen.

Bachelor Party  
The guys go into a room. Winston is blindfolded.  
Nick: Okay, Winston. This is your night!  
Winston has his trademark smile that gets bigger when he takes the blindfold off.  
Winston: The planetarium!  
Nick: Yeah!  
Winston: You know how much I love to explore time and space!  
Schmidt: We do! Congrats Winston!  
Nick: We have this whole room, for the next hour, it's all ours.  
Winston is so excited, he starts running around. Looking at all the stuff.

Schmidt and Cece's House  
The girls are talking and laughing.  
Reagan: Haha.......I'm serious. He won't go to sleep with phones in the bedroom.  
Jess shakes her head.  
Cece: Why?  
Reagan: He is afraid, that if he talks in his sleep, the government will secretly record him.  
They laugh.  
Cece: Well, my husband is afraid of Elmo.  
Ally: Elmo? The Muppet?  
Cece: Yeah, someone gave Winnie a Elmo and he freaked out. I had to take him out of the house before he would calm down.  
They laugh.

Bachelor Party  
The guys are at their second stop, laser tag.  
Winston takes off the blind fold.  
Nick: Ta da!  
Winston: Laser tag! We get to play laser tag?!  
Schmidt: Yeah Winston!  
They get suited up and start to play when he immediately gets hit.  
Winston: Hey!  
The mysterious figure that hits him, comes into focus. It's Coach.  
Winston: Coach!  
They hug.  
Nick, Schmidt: Hey!  
They hug. Then people start shooting at them and they get into battle mode and start shooting back.

Schmidt and Cece's House  
Cece: So Ally, you getting nervous?  
Ally: A little.  
Jess: But Winston is so great.  
Ally: I know but I mean, I have never lived with anyone before.  
Reagan: It's a bit of an adjustment.  
Jess: Fortunately for you, we broke him in.  
Ally: Broke him in?  
Cece: Yeah girl, you don't even wanna know.  
She turns to Jess and starts talking to her.  
Cece: Remember the time.......  
Jess: Girl, do I?  
They start laughing.  
Cece: Reagan, so how are things going with Nick, the new job?  
Reagan: It's been a bit of an adjustment. This is all new to me.  
Cece: Well, Nick has never been happier.  
Reagan: Thanks. That means a lot. How's parenthood been going? Finally able to sleep?  
Cece: It has it's moments. Like the other day, when I fell asleep in the shower.  
Jess: I'm sorry, you fell asleep in the shower?  
Ally: Really? That could have been dangerous with the water and all.  
Cece: Oh yeah, I hadn't made it that far yet. Yeah, Schmidt came into the bathroom and found me, asleep in the tub.  
Jess: Really?  
Cece: Yeah, it's really tough at times but Schmidt has been so amazing.  
Ally: That's great.  
Cece: Yeah, he won't even let me get up in the middle of the night. He tells me to sleep, that he's got it.  
Ally: And he cooks too.  
Cece: He does. I'm a lucky lady.

Bachelor Party  
At the restaurant  
They are having desert.  
Winston: You think so?  
Schmidt: I know so.  
Nick: You will make a great husband.  
Schmidt: The way you took care of us and Winnie.  
Coach: Plus, the way you take care of your friends.  
Winston: Thanks guys.  
Nick: To Winston!  
Everyone: Hey!  
They toast.

Schmidt and Cece's House  
The guys come in, it's around midnight.  
The guys: Hey!  
The girls: Hey!  
They see Coach.  
Cece: Coach!  
Coach: Come here girl!  
They hug. Then she hits him.  
Cece: Why didn't you tell me you were coming?  
Coach: And miss the look on your face?  
Cece: Come on, you have to see....  
She takes him by the hand down the hallway, to the baby's room.  
Coach: Oh, wow. Look at him, he is so beautiful.  
Cece: Thank you.  
Coach: I am so happy for you guys. Schmidt wouldn't stop showing me pictures.  
Cece: Yeah, he does that.  
Coach: Well, I have never seen him happier.

Back in the living room  
Ally: Well, it sounds like you guys had a great time.  
Winston: We did. I missed you though.  
As she comes close to him.  
Ally: Oh yeah?  
Winston kisses her.  
Winston: Yeah.  
Nick: And how were things here?  
Jess: We had a good time.  
Schmidt: Clearly. It seems you got carried away and forgot to use coasters.  
Jess: Well.......  
Schmidt: Is that salsa on the table?  
Ally: Wow, you guys weren't kidding?  
Schmidt: What?  
Jess: Na, ah nothing.  
Reagan: You know what, it's getting late and we should be going.  
Everyone: Bye, see you later.  
Cece and Coach come back into the living room.  
Coach: Schmidt, that is one good looking baby. You sure he is yours?  
Schmidt: Haha....  
Coach: No, but seriously, I am happy for you.  
They hug.  
Later.  
Cece: Okay, there are fresh towels in the bathroom and the guestroom is all made up.  
Coach: Thanks guys.  
Schmidt: See you in the morning.  
They hug.  
Schmidt: I can't believe you are here.


End file.
